The use of credit card, debit cards, stored values cards, and other means of payment relying on payment account numbers (PANs) as opposed to cash is ever-increasing among consumers. Some consumers may perform transactions using a mobile account/wallet where their mobile number is linked with a payment account number. The mobile wallet consumers (“Mobile Consumers”) may be restricted in their options to make purchases at merchant locations that use traditional point of sale (POS) devices, which may only accept credit/debit/stored value card numbers as a payment credential, and not mobile phone numbers.
The present inventors have now realized that it may be desirable to provide additional opportunities for Mobile Consumers to make purchases at merchant locations using a mobile phone number as a payment credential.